


A Priestess in the Dark

by RRM, ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRM/pseuds/RRM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: I made a fluff piece regarding Persona 5. I think it's pretty good, I hope you enjoy the read. Let me know what you think!





	A Priestess in the Dark

Makoto Niijima let out a sigh of relief. The student council meeting was finally over. There was only so many times she could change the topic of conversation away from the rumor that the Phantom Thieves were actually Shujin students. Yeah, the rumor was true, but they didn’t need to know that. As Makoto was packing up her things, she overheard two student council members talking to one another. “Hey, so you know that transfer student? The one with the criminal record?” “Yeah?” “I saw him in Shibuya on a date with an older woman. She was really tall too. Silver hair, I think. She had to be at least 35!” “You don’t think he’s paying for her company, do you?” “Well if he is, he should at least not be wearing a Shujin uniform while doing it! It makes the school look bad!” Makoto’s eyes opened wide. Tall, Silver haired older woman? That’s so stupid. There’s no way he could be dating...sis… Makoto wasn’t going to be gullible about something as serious as this. She had to find out what was going on.

The next morning, Makoto was up and ready to investigate. Thankfully it was a Sunday, so she had the whole day to uncover the truth. So many scenarios ran through her head about if this was true. She loved Akira immensely, she just...never told him. She was always so happy around him, and didn’t wanna jeopardize that. It was really the only time that she felt truly happy. And now it may be too late. You can’t think like that, Makoto! She thought to herself. It’s impossible. You’ve got to be smart about this. Where would Akira take Sae if she was his girlfriend? She remembered Haru telling her once that Dome Town was a place for couples to spend time together. Makoto made her way there, trusty manga in hand. 

Once she got out of the station, she buried her face in it, just in case she ran into anyone she knew. Then the invasive thoughts crept to the front of her mind. What if they’re dating. What will you do? What if there’s no catch, and he just finds her to be better than you are? They can't be dating, they can't be dating, Makoto chanted to herself. She looked up and noticed the rollercoaster. Maybe they were there? She didn’t notice her sis anywhere on the ground. She fished a pair of binoculars out of her purse and looked up, and there it was. The writing was on the wall. It was Akira and Sae, Sae’s hands in the air, as she was screaming and laughing, the biggest smile Makoto had ever seen painted on her face. This made Makoto let out a pained sigh. This was real. There is no catch. She was having the time of her life with him. Makoto ran behind a pillar and squatted towards the floor, fighting back tears. This can't be real…

Makoto wanted to shut the world away. She couldn’t hold it back any longer, and she started crying, tears staining her white blouse. She lost her happiness. She lost...him. To her sister, of all people. She buried her face in her arms and kept sobbing. This hurts more than any psychic attack ever could. She felt like she could cry forever, until she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked up to see it was Ann, her friend and fellow Phantom Thief. “What happened?” Ann asked. “I-it’s nothing…” Makoto said, wiping her face. “It sure doesn’t look like nothing.” Makoto only sniffled a response, trying to compose herself. This was no way for a senpai to act, she thought. “C’mon, I was just about to have some lunch. Join me and we can talk about it.” Makoto got up, the miserable expression refusing to leave her face. “Here, take my jacket.” Ann untied her varsity jacket from her waist and wrapped it around Makoto. She forced a smile. The pain was unbearable, but Ann saved her..

“Wow, he’s acting like a real dick! Did he even consider how you would feel about all this!?” Ann couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She always saw Akira as a really nice guy! After all, he helped her with her problems, zero questions asked. “I dunno, I guess not.” “Are you sure this isn’t some kind of mix up? The Akira I know wouldn’t do something like this..” Ann was worried. This would definitely affect the team. “ I saw it. Clear as day. Akira was in the couple’s park with…” the words got lodged in Makoto’s throat. She didn’t want to say them, even though she knew it was true. “..m-my sister. With my sister.” Makoto looked like she was about to cry again. She must really love the guy, Ann thought, drinking her soda. “Hey, you don’t need him! Maybe he’s not the guy for you!” Ann rubbed Makoto’s leg. “I guess you’re right.” Makoto sighed. “How could you be into him anyway? He’s always got his hair in his face! Between those huge glasses and his dry mop hair, how does he even see anything? He must have Morgana piloting him!” Makoto smirked. Ann could tell she was getting through to her. “How does he even shower? There’s no bathroom in that cafe!” “I think he uses the public bath next door.” Makoto retorted. “Gross!” Ann stuck her tongue out. “I wouldn’t wanna bathe with nude old guys! Oh wait..do you think he brings Morgana in the tub with him? Ewww!” they both started laughing, enjoying the moment. 

Makoto smiled and looked at Ann. And at that moment, Makoto felt she desperately needed to be loved. For someone to hug the pain away. And things had gotten so bad that Makoto was at the point of not caring who she got it from. She then decided to do something crazy. The craziest thing she had ever done. She leaned in and tried to kiss Ann. Thankfully, Ann noticed what Makoto was trying to do and pushed her away. “Ew, no. What are you doing?” Ann said. Makoto opened her eyes. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry! Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Makoto looked away. She then readjusted her skirt and flipped her hair behind her ear, a clear sign she was feeling nervous and uncomfortable. “I guess this...incident is just making me unwanted, and you’ve been so nice to me today...I’m sorry. I guess I’m acting a bit desperate right now, huh?” Ann was still trying to recover from that. “Uh...okay! Don’t you worry about anything, Makoto! I’m gonna make sure to help you solve your problems! You won’t ever think about Akira ever again!” Ann had talked herself into butting in now, and there was no way that Makoto would be able to talk her out of it now.

 

Ann had gotten up early the next day and made it to school. She had absolutely zero intention of going to class that day, because she came up with a plan of her own to stop Makoto’s woes. Donned in her gym uniform wearing a warrior’s headband, she ran up to the third floor, her twin tails bouncing the whole way. She slid the door open to the Student Council President’s office, getting all the material needed for her project. A desk, paper, markers, a clipboard, and even more paper. Ann was writing vigorously, and before she knew it, people were starting to come in. Crap!, Ann thought, quickly hanging up her impromptu sign. Once it was up and ready, Ann put her hands on her hips, proud of what she accomplished. Now she just needed others to see it. 

The students were greeted with a large banner over the student council president’s office that read “DATE THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!” Ann was drawing attention to herself using a megaphone. “SiGN UP TODAY! DO YOU WANNA DATE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL?! WELL SHE IS OPEN AND READY TO MEET THE MAN OF HER DREAMS! YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY!” There were a lot of takers. Ann was surprised how successful it was becoming, and it wasn’t even lunch bell yet!

Makoto was having a stressful morning. She kept getting angry texts from the librarian, saying that there was someone causing a disturbance outside of the library. She already checked with Ryuji, and he said it wasn’t him. And he was really the only one who could do any potential damage, so it wasn’t really worth sweating over. She was just looking forward to having a quiet lunch in her office. As she walked up the stairs, she saw an almost inhuman line of boys lining up at her office. Was this what the librarian was texting her about? Wait, was that Ann yelling? D-DATE?! Before thinking of anything else, Makoto ran up to Ann, her cheeks a dark crimson. “Ann, what are you doing?! You have to take this all down immediately!” “No way! We’re gonna find someone better than Akira, and this is the way to do it! Plus, it’s so much easier when you make the men come to you.” Ann chuckled. Makoto was not only too embarrassed, but didn’t have the energy to argue with her right now. She opened the door to her office and closed it. God, this is so embarrassing, Makoto thought. There’s got to be some loophole out of this, right? I’ll consult the rule books for the Student Festivals. Makoto put her lunch down and dug out one of the books. She buried her face in that book for hours, but by evening, she still couldn’t find any rule against any kind of speed dating for festivals. Makoto sighed. I guess there was no way out of this..

The line had slowed down a bit, giving Ann time to eat the sandwich she brought from home. She had managed to take her first bite when she heard some whispering around the corner. She looked over to see Ryuji and Mishima talking to each other. She didn’t pay it any further mind, until she heard Mishima say the name “Makoto.” She got up. “Hey! What are you two doing?” She said with a mouth full of sandwich. Ryuji flinched and turned around. “N-nothing! Mishima’s just really bad with girls and I was tellin’ him that this date thing might be a good idea!” “What?! But I-oof!” Mishima was interrupted by Ryuji’s elbow jabbing him in the gut. “I mean, yeah, the date!” Ann’s eyes lowered. Whatever those idiots were doing, wasn’t worth her attention.

It was time for the festival. Akira hadn't really spoken to Makoto in a long time. She didn't read the group text anymore, and neither did Ann. If it's urgent, Ryuji would tell her, she thought. But her mind was a bit too focused on her event to even remember her other life. Unlike the takoyaki shop, this event got a lot of takers! Even Mishima and Ryuji signed up for it. Ann then set up the table, put curtains over the student council office door, and set the dates up for 3 minutes a piece. None of them caught Ann's eye in particular, they're all kinda forgettable or nerdy looking guys.

Then Ryuji makes it to the front of the line. Ann looks him up and down with a sly chuckle. "Looking to up your grades by dating the student council president?" "Har har, Takamaki." Ryuji said with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I don't even like Makoto that way. I'm just doing this as a favor." Ann looked up from her clipboard. "A favor? For who?" "Now! Go, Mishima!' Mishima, who appeared to be waiting his turn, ran from behind Ann's legs, forcing them together. Before she could fall, Ryuji grabs Ann's arms as they dragged her away from the student council room, Ann protesting and flailing the entire time. "It's all yours, dude!", Ryuji calls out. The mysterious figure saunters through the curtains and takes his seat.

Makoto was waiting patiently for the next 'customer'. After all the potential boyfriend candidates she'd seen today, none of them were impressive. She needed an equal in her life, not someone to just follow her around like a puppy. That may work for others, but not for her. What was taking Ann so long, anyway? Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Ann yelping and another familiar voice. "It's all yours, dude!" the voice called out. And then someone entered the room. She recognized him, even without his glasses. It was Akira. She gasped, her eyes not leaving his form. "Makoto, I-" whatever speech he was about to give was interrupted with a hard slap. "You have some nerve coming here! After all you've put me though..." Makoto was standing firm, but she was shaking inside. "I loved you, and when you started dating my sister...it killed me. I didn't think I could ever go on..." Makoto thought she was over this, but with the way she was crumbling, it's clear she wasn't.

Akira was rubbing his cheek from the slap. He could tell she was holding back, and even then it hurt. "Makoto...what are you talking about? Dating your sister?" Makoto shot a look of death at him. "Don't you dare play dumb with me right now. I heard about what you did in Shibuya! And I saw you two together at Dome Town! You took her to couples' spots! She looked so happy..." Makoto sniffled, her eyes fighting back tears. "Please...just treat her well..." And then, the unexpected happened. Akira started laughing. He was holding onto the chair he was laughing so hard. Makoto gasped. What could I have ever seen in such a sick man? "I wasn't there on a date with her!", Akira panted, catching his breath. "Sae needed a place to help her relax, and she asked me. Because she saw how happy you were around me. We aren't dating!" "You...aren't?" Makoto said, looking up at him. "No! In fact, I was here to ask you out. That's what this is for...right?" "Yes..I think that's what this is.." Makoto smiled, rubbing her red eyes. Akira walked over to her and held out his hand. "Makoto Niijima, will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?" She couldn't help but chuckle at all of this. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up, her body leaning against his. "It would be my pleasure.", she said. Akira dating Sae Niijima, the prosecutor that was in charge of his investigation. Who would ever come up with such a stupid idea? She smiled a bright smile as they walked hand in hand out of the student council office.

 

EPILOGUE

 

Sae Niijima got her keys out of her purse, put the key into her apartment door, and turned the lock. She opened the door to see Makoto making dinner. She was practically glowing. “Oh, hey sis!” Makoto said. “Well, well. What’s got you so bright and cheery? Were you spending time with Akira again?” Sae said, putting her purse down on the table. Makoto blushed and started nervously laughing. “Don’t worry, I won’t pry until I think it’s necessary. He’s a really nice guy.” Sae sat down at her usual seat, watching Makoto work. She’d been getting a lot better when it came to preparing food. Sae had to admit, nothing could beat home cooked food. “Makoto, come sit with me for a moment.”, Sae said. “Oh, coming! I’ll just..let it settle for now.” Makoto turned down the heat on the curry pot and sat at the seat adjacent to Sae’s. “What’s up, sis?” 

Sae took a deep breath. “Ever since I was taken off the Phantom Thief case, it’s given me a lot of time to reflect on myself, who I am, and what I want. And I realize that I have been a bitter, angry, nasty person with you. I brought my anger from work home with me, and that’s not healthy. You’re not useless, Makoto. You never have been. I was wrong to say that. And I’m sorry. Could you ever forgive your big sister for being so foolish?” Makoto welled up with joy. She’s been wanting to hear these words ever since that day! “Of course I can, sis! I love you!” “And I love you, Makoto.” They both got up from the table and gave each other a big hug. It felt good to finally put that behind them. 

Later that night…

> Makoto: You’ll never believe it! Sis apologized to me! Thank you so much for helping her. I really really appreciate it. 

> Makoto: I had a good time with you too today, too. Can we...go on another date on Friday?

> Akira: I would like that.

> Futaba: You two are so cute! Can I be part of the third date?

> Makoto: How did you get into our private texts?!

> Futaba: Duh, hacker. Remember?

> Makoto: ....

> Makoto: I’ll see you Friday, Akira.

> Makoto has left the conversation.


End file.
